


Wolves in the Black

by DharkApparition



Category: Being Human, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had too many secrets.  Highly dangerous secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves in the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+ozmissage).



> Written for the Crossover fic exchange (2009) on Livejournal.  
> Wordcount: 8,920  
> Spoilers: All of it for both.  
> Warnings: Character death (off 'screen').  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to play in the sand box made by other, more brilliant people.  
> A/N: Hope you like it! I want to thank my awesome beta goddesses: MusesInspiration and BeWize.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Looking out across humanity, Mitchell claimed he could see the ancient machinery of the world. Elegant and ferocious, he said it was neither good nor bad; just full of beautiful things… unspeakable things. The trick was to keep them hidden, until the right moment.

After more than five hundred years, George was still trying to decide if he agreed.

Traveling through the black, across both the rim planets and Alliance held ones, it was certain that there were indeed beautiful things, things of such elegance that could move strong men to tears. But the unspeakable things were just as prevalent and inordinately more terrifying. In the beginning, during those dark times both before and during the Uprising, George had believed he and other supernatural creatures were the monsters. The years' passing had convinced him that the evil humans inflicted upon each other could surpass nearly anything the monsters could do.

Their cozy flat in Bristol was long gone and George felt the absence of his loved ones through the hole in his heart.

The Great Uprising, as Herrick referred to it before his well deserved demise; began slightly behind their schedule, but a year into the movement, the vampires discovered there were other more pressing troubles to deal with. The Earth was failing. Not even their most powerful contact in any of the governments had heard a word about it until it was too late to do much manipulation. The vampires had to hide behind false humanity in order to try and secure places on the ships.

When the travel lottery was announced, he, Nina, Annie, and Mitchell agreed to remain behind. Let the humans take what opportunity for survival they could and leave the failing Earth to the monsters.

The lottery was called for the last ship and when the tickets arrived via courier, three sets of accusing eyes locked on Annie.

"Don't look at me like that. I thought long and hard about this and it's right that you three go. Medical personnel are in big demand, as well as people with George's intellect. They jumped at the chance to add your names to the draw." Her dark eyes twinkled and they all held their breath. "And don't be thinking you lot bumped anyone more deserving, I found at least twenty bloodsuckers on the confirmed list and made sure their records showed up positive for various undesirable diseases."

**

A rough jostle to his pack brought George back to his present and he smirked. Grubby little pick-pocket would be disappointed to find that the money pouch he'd manage to lift was a decoy. The painted wooden discs would only feed a fire. He'd learned the hard way over the years to keep his money against his skin rather than in a convenient pocket.

_'George…'_ a whisper pricked his ears, seeming to originate nearby. Schooling himself to avoid drawing notice, he cast a surreptitious glance around. Beaumond was the last place he wanted to be, but the need to be on the move for the next few years had forced him to seek steady employment on a ship. A job posting placed on one of the more obscure lists located on the Cortex was the most appealing and the rendezvous point was this wretched planet. It had been nearly seventy five years since his last visit and he hadn't been using his real name so hearing it had to be a mistake. Most probably the whisper had been meant for someone else.

The Jade Dragon's sign came into view and George headed toward it, a sense of urgency spurring him on. Closing his eyes as he crossed the threshold, the momentary darkness allowing his eyes to adjust quickly. He scented the area, and with the exception of a rather large man at the rail and an occupied table in the corner, the bar was disturbingly empty. Only a bare handful of patrons were drinking and it was well past the noon hour. George wondered briefly if answering the post for a pilot aboard the now infamous Serenity had been the wisest choice. He shrugged, hiding the movement by hitching his pack higher on his shoulder. Recognizing Malcolm Reynolds wasn't difficult considering the volume of wanted posters the Alliance had flooded the Rim with just before the Captain's revelation. What the Alliance government had done on Miranda had sent a shockwave of outrage and fueled widespread panic throughout the 'verse. Traveling alone was becoming even more dangerous than usual. George stopped at the bar, bought a pint of the local brew and sat a few feet away from the people nearby, sipping at the barely passable beer. Oh how he missed a proper pint.

He had felt eyes on him from the second he'd entered and George hadn't needed to use his enhanced senses to discern another's approach. He nodded at the man when he stopped at his table.

"Mind if I join you?" George shook his head and motioned to the empty seat. Leaning back in his chair, he scanned the room a second time since entering and clashed eyes with a very attractive and highly intimidating woman sitting at the table his new companion had just vacated. Feeling his ears warm, he looked away, missing the eye roll and sneer that briefly crossed her face.

"Kinda young for a pilot."

George turned his attention back to Reynolds. "Age can be subjective. I've been flying nearly my whole life. I learned everything the hard way and I'm completely off grid so I don't have Alliance certifications like your previous pilot held, but if you give me a chance I think you'll be satisfied with my skills." He held out his hand. "George Saunders." Captain Reynolds shook with a firm grip and George felt a little of the tightness in his chest loosen.

"Maybe so and maybe not. You've got some sizable shoes to fill." Reynolds gestured over his shoulder at the dark woman. "That there's my second, Zoe and the big guy at the bar is Jayne."

Hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention and George stiffened, the sudden arrival of a presence behind him setting off alarm bells. Reynolds pointed over George's shoulder.

"And this is River."

The air sighed as she drifted into his peripheral vision. A young woman; not yet out of her teens, glided over to Captain Reynolds and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He reached up and patted it, smirking slightly. "She's been our pilot since Miranda, but she's of a mind to do things other than fly full time." Mal studied him with a hard look before asking River, his eyes never leaving George's, "So, what do you think, _Mei Mei_? Should we give Mr. Saunders here a chance?"

The young woman watched George with a dark, serious gaze and the hair on his neck lifted again. A sudden smile broke out on her face and she giggled, sending a chill down his back. "George will make her smile again."

Zoe turned suddenly, striding out in a stiff legged gait. Jayne nearly jumped out of her way and George looked to the Captain with raised brows. "Is there a problem?"

The Captain clenched his jaw and glowered, but the heat never reached his eyes. Old pain filled them and it was a difficult thing to witness. "No, no problem, just a hard thing that has to be born. Zoe knows we need a new pilot, just hasn't reconciled to it yet. Stay clear of her and give her respect and she'll be fine." He jerked his head at the big man. "Jayne, you go on and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

Jayne slumped. "Aww, Mal."

"Do it, gorram it!" Jayne stomped out after Zoe and George found a hand thrust into his face.

"You're coming with us!" River's smile was bright and eager as she snatched his hand and pulled, barely giving him enough time to grab his pack before pulling him toward the door.

**

He looked up at the ship, admiring the art on the side. In an abstract and totally unrelated way, it reminded him of pictures he'd seen as a child. His father had been a closet fan of pin-up girls, the ones painted on the side of the WWII bombers being his favorite. George had discovered the secret stash when he was thirteen. His father had sworn him to secrecy lest his mother find out and scalp them both. Not many of the other ships these days sported art of any kind on their hulls and he smiled at the nostalgia. River pulled on his arm again and he looked into her grinning face.

"Do you feel it?"

"Not sure what you mean. Feel what?"

"She's holding her breath."

Confused, George looked to Captain Reynolds for an explanation. The man only snorted and moved past them, striding up the ramp with a determined gait. "Bring him to the galley so's he can meet the rest of the crew, River." He turned and walked backward, brows raised in challenge. "You got 'til New Hall to impress me, son."

George nodded. "Yes, sir." There was another jerk on his arm and he followed River through the loading bay and into the living areas of the ship. Upon entering a large galley/eating area, he sent a small smile to the couple seated at the table. The man inspected River with initial concern and then relief before regarding him warily. The woman smiled brightly and her open friendliness was contagious enough that George smiled back.

River flitted through the room and disappeared, leaving George to introduce himself. "Hallo. I'm George, George Saunders. Your Captain hired me on an interim basis to fly Serenity to New Hall."

"Pleased to meet ya, George! I'm Kaylee and this here is Simon."

George shook their hands in turn and Kaylee motioned him into a seat.

Kaylee chattered brightly during the meal, dropping nuggets of useful information as she ate heartily. As he had suspected, Simon was indeed Doctor Tam, brother to River Tam and no longer actively pursued by the Alliance.

After the shared meal, George found himself in the infirmary for an initial diagnostic.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"You can ask, but I won't promise you an answer."

"I mean no offense but, is your sister a bit mad? She's not too far gone or I can't imagine the Captain allowing her to pilot his ship… but she was saying some rather _'kwong-juh duh'_ nonsense back at the bar… and as we boarded the ship." He shrugged. "I'm not particularly worried, mind, the Captain ignored it and all, but I'd rather not wake up to find her over my bunk with a knife." George ended with a wry smile.

Doctor Tam pursed his mouth, his gaze thoughtful. "River is… special. She's had some problems in the past but..." He motioned George to sit on the exam table, which he did unwillingly. "She's much better now." He picked up an otoscope and began looking up and into body parts George was sure hadn't been examined in years. Historically fastidious, he wondered at the last time he'd actually cleaned his ears. Mentally shrugging, he decided to ignore the invasion to examine the room. What they could have done with half of this equipment during the War. Nina would have been using the doctor's distraction to fill her pockets.

Pain lanced his heart and he focused on the present and the fact that the good doctor was about to try and get a little more personal than George was willing to allow.

"Doctor Tam," George pulled back when the doctor reached for a syringe. The doctor paused and looked at him expectantly. "I've had a full exam barely a month ago." Simon's only response was a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving light in his eye. He continued his reach for the needle and George grasped his arm firmly, but gently. He leaned in and with a lowered voice said, "Please, Doctor Tam, I truly despise needles. This flight to New Hall is a trial run and if things run smoothly and the Captain offers me the position, then we can revisit your desire to poke at me with sharp things." He was saved from further argument by the fresh faced Kaylee. She bounced into the infirmary and George watched the doctor's face light up.

"Capt'n asked me ta show George his room if'n y'all are done?"

George was out the door before the doctor could protest and Kaylee giggled when he offered her his arm. "Milady." He patted her hand. "So, Miss Kaylee, tell me all about Serenity."

**

The initial preflight routine had begun and George was looking over the flight consol when the shuttle comms lit up.

"Inara to Serenity. River, I am in route to your position, arrival time; ten minutes."

"Acknowledged, Miss Inara. Holding for your approach."

"Please excuse me, sir. I must have opened the wrong channel."

Mal's voice interrupted George's reply, "You're callin' the right ship, Inara."

"Mal! Where's River?" A barest tinge of worry leaked into the Companion's question.

"River's fine, Inara. Just givin' ole George here a trial run to New Hall. You can meet him proper after you dock."

Take off had proven to be a tense affair. The Captain had hovered over his shoulder until way after Serenity broke atmo. Also, the Companion, Inara never came out of her shuttle to meet George. Mal had a brief episode of irritation at that, but then gave George a hard look. George wondered if the Captain and Miss Sera had some sort of less than professional relationship. He knew better than to ask though.

When Reynolds finally left him alone on the bridge, George spied the toys. An instant of joy flashed, but the sound of heavy boots approached the doorway and he stopped reaching. There was a brief episode of near death when Zoe stalked in to see him admiring the plastic dinosaurs lining the consol. Toys like that were well treasured due to their rarity. He'd been thinking of touching one when she entered and was glad he hadn't. She glared at him as she snatched up the figures, clutching them to her chest as if she were daring him to try and take them. He schooled his features and sat back in his chair, giving her plenty of room to maneuver.

Dinner had been spent on the bridge at his own insistence. Kaylee had been kind enough to bring him a meal and keep him company for a short time. She chattered about anything and everything with George asking enough questions to keep her from realizing he wasn't sharing equitably.

Thankfully, he didn't see Zoe again until breakfast; which he almost missed due to the insomnia that always plagued him right after a major change in environment.

**

Rolling his neck, he watched the clock gain another minute. Nearly one in the morning and everyone else were long in their bunks. Or so he thought… George had been staring through the view screen, the black expanse of space sliding by when River padded onto the bridge, her bare feet making no sound. Thankfully, he'd sensed her approach and so her quiet address didn't startle him.

"You need to sleep. Captain asked me to take over for you."

The look on her face reminded him of Annie at her most stubborn and he knew it would be pointless to argue. The sudden ache in his heart caused his breath to catch and he nodded, leaving the helm to her and made his way to his room. After tossing and turning, he forced himself to lay still and the thrum of the ship's engine lulled him to sleep. He managed about two hours before Captain Reynolds bellowed, "Saunders! Breakfast in bed ain't a service we offer. Get your ass in here before I let Jayne eat your share!"

Breakfast should have been awkward with River staring and Zoe sneering, but Kaylee seemed to be able to make all of them smile, even if Zoe's had been slight and highly grudging. Of course, the small bit of ease the mechanic brought disappeared as soon as the Companion Inara appeared.

Her presence swept through the room, ruffling the hairs on his body in an alarming fashion. It had been some time since he'd sensed another supernatural creature, but there was no doubt in George's mind. He waited in tense silence, anticipating accusations or at the very least, a warning glare. He felt her eyes on him, her assessing gaze inspecting him from head to toe since he had automatically stood at her entrance.

"Inara!" Kaylee's happiness lifted some of the darkness shadowing the Companion's eyes. "George, this is Inara. Inara, this is George. Mal hired him to fly Serenity to New Hall."

The slight frown that had tried to crease her forehead smoothed out and she smiled softly. Holding out her hand, Inara greeted him. "Welcome to Serenity, George."

George hesitated for a second, briefly unsure of how to proceed. He took her hand carefully, bending over it, "Thank you." He let go quickly, taking his seat as soon as she sat, his ears burning. His food suddenly had the flavor of sawdust, but he ate it anyway. Food was a necessary part of controlling his nature. Conversation ebbed and flowed around him, but George was deaf to it. Finishing quickly, he excused himself and retreated to the bridge.

The trip was coming along nicely and George found himself quite busy learning the quirks that made up the daily operation of Serenity. He threw himself into it and really didn't have time to think about his shipmates.

Kaylee brought him lunch, of which he was extremely grateful since it meant he could avoid the awkwardness of Zoe's barely repressed hostility and the uncertainty of Inara's reaction to his presence. As if she had sensed his thoughts, the shuttle comm lit and Inara's voice called out, "George, I would like to speak with you. At your earliest convenience of course."

His heart thudded painfully. "I do apologize, Miss Sera, but I'm not sure I'll be free until after the crew retires for the day."

"I'm in no hurry, George. Any time is acceptable, my shuttle will be open." Her wry tone told him she knew he'd been attempting to refuse and she was rejecting his attempt. It wouldn't be tonight, that was for sure. He just might be able to put her off until their arrival. He sighed heavily. New Hall certainly wasn't the best place to secure employment, but the other shoe was sure to fall soon and George had no desire to be outed by Inara. Much like on Earth That Was, most of the population of the planets had no idea supernatural beings existed.

\--

The warm presence against his back made him smile as a tickling hand traced along his side, reaching across his stomach. He snorted, not quite awake yet for a full laugh and he felt the lips pressed against his shoulder blade stretch into a smile. He reached back to pull her closer and his hand landed in something wet. Gasping, his nasal cavity suddenly filled with the thick metallic scent of blood and a chill washed over him. Not again, no, no, no, no… George couldn't turn over, didn't want to see what was pressed up against his back in a wet coppery mess.

A thousand heartbeats passed before he could unlock his muscles and he fell out of bed with a strangled shriek, landing on the cool metal with a painful thump. His heart racing, the first cramp was unexpected; he hadn't changed involuntarily in many years. Scrambling to his duffle, George pawed through it frantically, reducing the neatly folded clothes into a wadded jumble. He could feel his nails thickening and almost lost control out of sheer panic, knowing that the passenger quarters he was using wouldn't hold him in if his transformation completed. He upended the bag, dumping the contents and spied the red velvet bag immediately.

Opening it carefully, George pulled out a large handful of strung beads, various odd charms affixed throughout. The initial contact stopped the change and George whimpered, wrapping each rope around his left wrist, reciting the prayers learned long ago. Falling into the ritual was comforting and memories of how he acquired them replayed in his mind.

~*~

"Mitchell, I don't think that room is going to work anymore. It's too small for the both of us and I'm afraid that Nina and I might hurt each other eventually."

"We don't have any choice, George. I've searched the entire ship and not found another space that's not already bein' used. But that's not what's really worryin' me."

"What could possibly worry you more than two werewolves loose on the ship?"

"Three of ya."

Ice formed in the pit of George's stomach. "It's not Tully is it?"

"Nah, I'd have recognized his stench. No, this one's different. And I've been hearin' echoes of music late at night. It's so faint I know the humans aboard haven't heard. I think we ought to try to find the source. Maybe this other wolf has a better way of confining himself."

"How do you know he's a he?"

"I dunno, just assumed."

Nina had taken the night watch in the infirmary again so she wasn't there to see them creep out of their bunks. Mitchell led George to the air vent he'd heard the music traveling through. They followed the duct work down into the bowels of the ship, only coming across one other not abed or working. At the end of a small corridor, Mitchell spied a door left ajar and the music stopped suddenly. They approached carefully, stopping just at the doorway. "You can come in." The man's voice was soft and calm and George found himself stepping forward unconsciously, explicably drawn by the peacefulness flowing from the room in warm waves.

Mitchell followed close on his heels and what they found was a very young man. He looked barely old enough to live on his own, much less traveling across the galaxy without a guardian. He set his guitar on his cot carefully and stood, approaching them with an outstretched hand. "Oz."

George smiled and shook his hand. "I'm George. This is my friend Mitchell."

Oz looked Mitchell over and then held out his hand. George could sense his friend's reluctance and it confused him. Mitchell had been the one to suggest finding the man. They managed a small shake before Mitchell pulled back with a pained hiss. He met George's concerned gaze, his eyes black as pitch and fangs beginning to show. Oz hadn't had any necklaces showing, but a quick inspection revealed the religious talismans decorating the young man's wrists. There were too many to count and all from differing sects and religions. Oz breathed in deeply several times, obviously scenting the air and his head tilted in confusion.

"That's odd."

"What? What's going on? What did you do to Mitchell?"

Oz clasped his hands behind his back and asked Mitchell. "You ever been to a Hellmouth?"

Mitchell stood up straight and George was relieved to see that his eyes had faded from solid black to his normal brown. "Um, _no_. They're totally off limits. _Demons_ live on the Hellmouth. And the Slayer for God's sake."

"Your face doesn't get all bumpy when you vamp out. Can you go out in the sun?"

"I won't burst into flames if that's what you're askin'."

"Good. Then I think we can help each other."

\--

"Oz, I'm Jewish. I can't recite Buddhist prayers with any sincerity. It won't work."

"George." Oz closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before focusing on Nina. "Is he always this difficult?"

"Of course. Then again, I'm not sure it will work for me either, I'm Agnostic."

"Perspective. Have some." He opened his hand, palm outward and gestured to George. "God. In your heart, your prayers are directed to Him. Belief activates the ritual, the words complete it. Tibetan monks know their stuff. It works, George. My wolf has never killed a human."

This young man was able to infuse such conviction in so few words and George was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. "How old were you when you were infected?

"Eighteen."

Jaw dropping, the three of them gaped at Oz. Nina blurted out, "Oh my God. You look barely that now."

"I'm fifty eight."

George shared an incredulous look with Mitchell.

"That can't be right. Lycos age, maybe a little slower than a human, but they age." Mitchell's voice was audibly skeptical.

Oz shrugged. "After my infection, I didn't age normally anyway. Probably the constant exposure to Hellmouth energy. They built the high school over it." He shrugged again. "After the Sunnydale Hellmouth closed, aging just stopped. Can still die of course. A friend of mine had a werewolf girlfriend and she was hit head on by a drunk driver, died instantly. But, barring catastrophic injury, we'll live a very long time I think." Three skeptical expressions forced a heavy sigh from Oz. It was obvious he was unused to speaking at length. "Each transformation is exactly that: our entire cellular composition changes from human to lupine. Injuries acquired during our human form disappear when we transform into wolf. Same goes the other way, but instant catastrophic injury can rarely be healed. Many supernatural creatures that were formerly mortal now have extended longevity due to the energies from the Hellmouth disbursing throughout the world when it was closed. The subject was still being researched when the lottery was announced. We'll never know for sure now."

 

**

Shaking off his remaining trembles, George dressed quietly and headed to the shuttle. Might as well beard the lioness in her den. Sleep was out of reach now and getting the confrontation over with would be preferable to brooding.

**  
The knock was purely perfunctory as George let himself into the shuttle. Tea service was set and Inara sat peacefully beside it, a slight smile of welcome gracing her beautiful face. He sat in the empty chair and examined her closely. His impulsive days had long since passed, but the question burst from him suddenly. "Oh my God! You're one of Mitchell's, aren't you!" What had started out as a question ended as an accusation, but George continued on, eager for her answer. "You have to be; if anyone else had made you a vampire, you would have made trouble for me with the Captain."

Inara held out her palm to him and George bit his lip to hold in a watery sigh. It was a capture of the last time he and Mitchell and Nina had been together. He took it gently from her hand, holding it carefully. He'd lost his during a rather close call several years ago. The three of them had been laughing when the shot was taken, Nina sitting on his lap, the both of them listening to Mitchell tell a story.

He sat on the low bench and swallowed hard. "How much do you know?"

"All of it. Mitchell came to me several years after the two of you were separated. He searched for you for a long time, hoping that you had been captured. But he stopped after he found the death record for Nina. The two of you had been on DuKang together, right?"

"Um, yes. Mitchell had gone on a supply run and was due back anytime. I was across the compound when the Alliance began their bombing. There were no combat forces nearby. They killed fifteen non-ambulatory wounded, two doctors and three trauma nurses. Nina was… everywhere. I'm not sure what happened after that. I'm afraid I blacked out for some time. Woke up weeks later on the other side of the planet, no clothes, hungry and dirty. Managed to steal some clothes and also found out the war was nearly over." He met Inara's eyes hopefully. Do you know where Mitchell is?"

Inara's composure cracked and a tear traced down her smooth cheek. "I'm so sorry, George. He was killed five years ago. That's why I left the Training house and rented a shuttle on Serenity. The memories were too overwhelming."

The little spark of hope he'd held deep in his heart sputtered out and he bowed his head, asking in a low voice, "How did it happen?"

Her voice trembled. "Please don't ask me. I can't bear to speak of it."

George looked back up at her in surprise, the tears running freely down her cheeks filling him with guilt. He never could hold up under the weight of a woman's tears. He sighed heavily and smelled the truth of her grief. He stood, closing the distance between them and reached over to pat her shoulder awkwardly. She stood and embraced him, her arms gentle and steady. He returned her hug, not sure what she wanted or needed from him. There had been too many shocks in too few days. She sniffled for a few moments and then leaned into him, her body softening against his. George was tempted to return her advance, but it was too soon after his nightmare and he had a feeling Captain Reynolds would put a bullet in him.

He eased back and smiled regretfully. "That's probably not a good idea, Miss Inara."

She pulled back and looked up. Her jet black eyes were slumberous and she smiled slightly, her tiny fangs peeking out from between her lips. "Please forgive me, George. It's been too long since someone has known what I am and was unafraid. I lost myself momentarily." Her eyes faded back to normal and she blushed prettily.

"It can be a very lonely way to live. Being a companion is an ideal occupation for a vampire I imagine. What about in between? Do you keep a supply of blood on hand?"

"Yes. As you know, regular food and bagged blood can dampen the hunger, but fresh blood is the only thing that truly feeds me." She stepped back and clasped her hands.

He felt a little silly, but she was his last link to his friend and he couldn't help but offer. "I never fed anyone but Mitchell, but if you can think of a way that the Captain won't get the wrong idea and kill me, I'd be happy to stand in; in a purely platonic way of course. I-if you were long between clients."

Her dark lashes brushed her cheeks and she bowed slightly. "That's very kind of you, George. I'll keep that in mind."

His cheeks flushed and he had a sudden need to leave. "I probably should be going then." He held up the capture. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Please, I made a copy for myself."

"Thank you very much, Miss Inara." He left quietly and headed to the galley. Might as well start breakfast. There was no way he could sleep now.

**

Mal strode in as George finished, nostrils flared wide as he breathed in the heavenly scent of fresh pancakes.

"George, my man, if those taste as good as they smell, I just might keep you regardless of your flying skills."

George turned to face Reynolds. "Are you complimenting my cooking or disparaging my flying?"

The Captain rubbed at his face. "This time of morning, pre-coffee is the wrong time to ask for a coherent answer. If you have any brewed, I will sign your employment papers right now."

George smirked and set a mug on the table at his place. "Now I know you're full of shit. I answered your ad precisely because you don't file employment documents."

"When in the employ of Malcolm Reynolds, a lack of official employment records is usually the best way to operate." Inara swept into the room and George beamed at her. He handed her a fresh cup and a pot of water ready for tea. He caught the Captain watching closely and ducked his head, an uncontrollable blush heating his cheeks. He turned back to the cooktop, missing Inara's twinkling eyed smile.

"Mal, did you know that George was a very good friend of one of my instructors at the Training House?"

George whipped around to gape at her, ignoring Reynolds' surprised expression. "What? You said nothing! I thought… I don't know what I thought, really. He was a teacher… at the Companion Training House. Madness. What did he teach?" He held up his hand and shook his head. "No, I don't think I want to know."

Inara laughed gaily. "He taught us weaponry, hand to hand defense and the value of humor. Although that last part was somewhat frowned upon by the High Priestess." She grinned conspiratorially. "I'm sure you remember his love of practical jokes?"

George set a plate in front of the Captain, oblivious of the man's growing jealousy. "You know he got that from Annie."

"He did mention the chicken incident."

A pang hit him, darkening his mood and he set the rest of the food on the table. "Well… there's syrup on the crock and plenty for all if you eat before Jayne sits down. I'll just go relieve River so she can eat and rest." He nodded at the Captain and bowed slightly to Inara. "Good morning."

Mal's voice stopped him in the doorway. "You have an appointment with the Doc after lunch today, Saunders. Bloodwork and the like are required for employment on my ship." George nodded slightly, dread settling in his belly. He passed River in the hall just outside the bridge. "Breakfast is ready, River."

She stopped and gazed at him and he fidgeted under her scrutiny. She patted his shoulder. "You're welcomed here, George. It'll be fine, you'll see."

**

Lunch came and went and George tried to ignore his impending appointment, but the Captain barked over the comms, "Saunders! Set the ship to auto and get your ass to the infirmary. I'll be on the bridge in a minute to take over while the Doc works you over."

Bollocks.

**

He knew his protests would be ignored. The fact that the Captain was insisting that all of the testing be completed now rather than later was a good sign. It meant that he was most likely going to offer George the job. Further protest would bring unwanted attention so there was nothing he could do about it. The doctor approached with the requisite syringe for a blood draw and George stepped back, meeting Simon's surprised gaze with a steadiness he didn't truly feel.

"Mr. Saunders, please don't make me chase you around the room. I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible."

George held up his hand, the tremble barely noticeable; at least he hoped so. "I think there is something you should know before attempting to draw my blood." At the doctor's expectant expression, he continued. "I have a f-few anomalies in my blood that would be tempting to a doctor of your caliber… to possibly study or attempt to manipulate. My hope is, in light of your sister's experience, you will take this into consideration and maintain the highest level of patient confidentiality."

Simon's brows drew down into a frown as he processed what George said and mere seconds passed before shock replaced the frown. "What did they do to you?" His voice was stiffly formal and George could see Simon's knuckles whitening around the syringe. George stepped forward cautiously and gently took the implement from the doctor, setting it on the exam bed.

"Thankfully, nothing. My people have managed to avoid the notice of anyone who might find a use for our differences. Being both poor and living off of the grid has its advantages." George hitched a hip onto the bed and rolled up his sleeve. "My blood is not compatible for donation to others, but I can utilize O Positive if need arises. Which, it shouldn't be since I have a rather impressive immune system and dermal resiliency."

George reached out, using his fingertips to apply pressure on Simon's chin to close his mouth and the doctor shook himself. "Is your condition contagious or hereditary?"

"Under the right circumstances, it can be transmitted to another but I've personally never allowed that to happen with one exception. My girlfriend did not respect my limitations at the time and became infected. We married soon after so her infection became irrelevant. It is my understanding that the condition can be hereditary, but is usually dormant until after puberty and after that time is only activated under extreme physical distress." He could see the myriad of thoughts whirling in the doctor's eyes and waited patiently for the questions.

"Was it a mutation of some sort … or a bacterial or viral agent introduced via experimentation? What could possibly affect healing? Is this something new, something created in the last century?"

George shook his head slowly, maintaining eye contact as he gripped the doctor's arm. "This is something… old. Predating the exodus from Earth That Was. Not even the Alliance knows about this, Doctor, and if the men that experimented on your sister found out… Miranda and the Reavers would be the least of the 'Verse's problems. I'm only telling you this because I'm confident you would never betray this knowledge."

Simon rubbed his forehead with a shaky hand. "So, you aren't under warrant? There isn't anyone within the Alliance government that is either actively seeking you out or watching for you to surface?"

"No. My people have always lived off grid and avoid Alliance databases. Hell, most managed to avoid the war."

"So… you've never received any certified education, but you seem to have an above average vocabulary and possess an impressive level of knowledge regarding genetics and viral protocols." Simon's confusion was clear and George wished that he could just share everything with him… if not him, then someone. Maybe Inara. He pressed his lips together, holding onto his impulse to share. The years of solitude had begun to wear him down and he missed Mitchell so much. He and Nina had been his family; a pack if one took his wolf into consideration. They'd been together for so long that the years' passage since losing them seemed like yesterday.

"I have found that given the right materials, self education can be quite enriching. Living away from Alliance influence does not mean we are uneducated, ignorant savages."

"I meant no offense."

George nodded in response. A three day run through a remote forest would help chase away this melancholy, but New Hall was a four day journey and he had no illusion that Captain Reynolds would be willing to sit around and wait for George to get furry.

"Hands of Blue leave no witnesses."

Both Simon and George looked up to see River standing just inside the door. Neither of them had heard her entrance and George clenched his jaw. He should have sensed her approach. Hands clasped behind her back, she smiled sweetly in response.

"River, you know you're not supposed to in here. Mr. Saunders is my patient at the moment and is entitled to his privacy. Even if it's an illusion, it's still necessary."

She stepped forward and George noticed she was barefoot again and wondered if that was a constant state for her. She shook her head no. "Sometimes I wear boots."

Unease swept through him and George stood quickly. Pointing, he asked, "Is she a reader? She's a reader? Oh… no n-n-no no no." Panic built and he felt something shift deep inside, the strength of which he hadn't felt in many, many years. He didn't know if it was a good thing or bad considering the situation, but being on a ship with a reader was definitely not a good thing. He had too many secrets. Highly dangerous secrets. George nervously checked his wrist and swallowed back his panic. The beads were still on his wrist from the night before and he mentally ran through one of ritual prayers, but stopped suddenly when River began murmuring the words along with him.

George appealed to the doctor, "Tell her to stop! She must stay out of my head. I cannot express how serious it is that she stays out of my mind." He glanced at her and startled at her sudden nearness.

River placed a hand on his chest, just over his heart and held his gaze in her own. "Shhhh. It's alright George. You're family. We take care of our family." She leaned into him, her mouth close to his ear. "Don't be afraid. We'll need him soon."

Before he could respond, she swept from the room and George collapsed onto the exam table.

The rest of his time in the infirmary had been awkward and tense. George allowed Simon to draw a small vial of blood for basic analysis, but refused the usual inoculations. They always made him feel ill until they purged from his system.

**

There was only one incident of uncertainty during the flight to New Hall. They were hailed one day out, an Alliance frigate demanding their identity and destination. Mal cursed, wondering if they should lie or tell the truth. George thought for a moment and then offered a suggestion.

"I think I can bluff our way through, Sir, if you would call Kaylee up here with me and step out of camera range?"

Mal nodded and bellowed over the comm. for Kaylee. When she showed up, George explained what he wanted her to do and to just go along. She agreed and then he fiddled with the signal a little so that any images they managed to capture would be blurred and pixilated.

George addressed the frigate, first in French, then in German, Italian and Spanish, finishing with Croatian. The Captain of the Alliance vessel replied, his confusion evident in both expression and tone. "Firefly vessel, we are unable to decode your speech. Is there anyone aboard that speaks English or Chinese?"

George grumbled in Spanish and then whispered to Kaylee what he wanted her to say.

"H-hello?"

"Yes, this is Captain Hesston, inquiring as to your destination? You are aware of the increasing hostilities this far out?"

George nodded and Kaylee smiled. "I don't know much about all that. Me an' ol' Bertie here were hired to bring this ship out ta New Hall. He don't speak much Chinese and no English at all. Been a pretty boring trip so far. We're only a day out from there, right?"

"That's right. You have any other crew aboard?"

"Well, there's a cook and then some settlers headed to New Hall as well. Not much really. Listen, do you need anything else? Because I was right in the middle of overhaulin' the secondary life support and I really need to get back to it."

The man looked a bit surprised and then shook his head. "No Miss. Thank you for your time."

"Oh! No problem at all! Y'all have a good day now!"

The Alliance ship moved on and Mal stared at George for a long time before clapping him on the back and leaving the bridge.

The rest of the flight as well as landing on New Hall had gone without incident and George was happy to smell fresh air again. They rode in on the hover, George driving with the Captain, Jayne, River and Zoe aboard. George had expressed concern over the load weighing down the vehicle, but Kaylee assured him that she had completely overhauled the engines and boosted its power. Simon, Kaylee and Inara had been elected to stay behind with the ship since this was their first job on New Hall and Mal was unsure of their reception. Jericho was the main town on New Hall and it was flourishing. Businesses were flush, families with children bustled up and down the streets and Cobi Wygant was happy to see them. The town's leading merchant had hired Mal to transport goods that, while not illegal, were also not regularly available this far out.

They were paid for their service and after a lay in of supplies and a bite of lunch; they headed back to the ship. George heard Mal mumble something about not wanting to tempt fate. They hadn't even made it a block when River shrieked and flailed, kicking George in the back of the head. The blow caused him to swerve, stars occluding his vision momentarily. He managed to land the hover craft safely, nose pointing back toward the town hall.

River rose up and grabbed George's shoulder. "Reavers! Raiding party less than an hour away." She turned to Mal. "We have to warn them!"

Mal opened his mouth to bark out orders but River put her hand over his mouth. "We have to help, Captain. If we try to run, we won't make it."

Mal ripped her hand from his mouth. "_Gorram_ it, River! Zoe! Comm Jayne, have him look out, Inara can pilot if they need to run, Kaylee needs to keep the engines warm, but not enough to draw attention. At least we parked out of sight. If Simon tries to come for River, knock him out and lock him in his bunk."

He jumped down, River close behind. George gaped at the edged weaponry she had liberated from the storage hold. "George!" Mal barked. He threw a pistol in his direction and George caught it, holding it uneasily. "You know how to use one of those?"

"Yes, but I'm best at close quarters."

"Not with Reavers."

George shared a look with River and she nodded. "Soon."

Mal pointed to the people on the street. "Warn them. I'll head over to Wygant's office. I sure hope he can send out an alarm."

The four of them fanned out, yelling over the usual street noise.

"Reavers! Get inside and lock down!" The people scattered fast. Seconds after Mal disappeared into Wygant's office, a loud bellowing siren sounded and the few stragglers vanished off of the street. Zoe hollered, "George, River! With me!" They followed close on her heels as the sound of strange engines filled the air. Mal stood at the entrance to an underground bunker, waving at them frantically.

George stopped and shook his head. "I can't go down there, Captain. It's not safe." He began to remove the beads from around his wrists as Mal protested and River watched with calm eyes.

"Saunders, don't have time for some kind of _go se_ claustrophobia. Get your ass in here."

George's muscles shuddered and he bit back a shriek. He looked up at Mal and the other man stepped back. He handed his beads to River and before his mouth changed too much for speech said, "You explain it to them. I can't be this close to Reavers and hold it in." Pain ripped through him and he shrieked, collapsing to his knees. "No one else, just Mal and Zoe." He pushed Mal as River pulled on the door and it closed with a heavy thud. The change had become easier over the years. But that was only if he could take his time. Forcing a rapid transformation was the most painful. More painful than what he experienced before he met Oz and learned how to control himself. The agony seemed endless, but he knew that it was a matter of minutes from beginning to end. George hoped that the bunker was sound proof. He hated to think that they could hear his pain filled shrieking.

Adrenaline rushed through his tortured cells and he stood, much taller than his human form. Howls filled the air and George answered the challenge with his own voice.

*~*

Mal stumbled down the steps, bellowing and trying to pull out of both Zoe and River's hold. "Let go, _gorram_ it! I'm not lettin' my new pilot get torn up by _gorram_ Reavers!"

River grabbed Mal's hand and pinched, just so, eliciting a bellow and a glare. She looked around the room and noticed no one else present. "Where is everyone else?"

"Locked in a safe room at the back of the bunker."

River scrunched her face in confusion and then shook her head. "Can they hear us out here?"

"No, they have a cortex connection, but no comm. system. Now get out of my way so I can save my _hundan_ pilot!"

"Sir. I think you should let River explain whatever George wanted her to tell us. I watched him the whole time you were fighting. I think it's probably a good thing he didn't lock himself inside with us."

River met her steady gaze with curiosity. "Do you know?"

"I'm not for certain, but I've got my suspicions."

"What in the sphincter of hell is going on?"

"George is a Lycanthrope."

"A what?"

River shot him a scoffing look. "A werewolf, a shapshifter. He transforms into a man-wolf hybrid. That's why he wouldn't come down here with us. The Reavers are a challenge his wolf cannot ignore."

"Even if I believe you, which I'm not sure I do; you knew about this and didn't tell me?" He included Zoe in his ranting. "_Shen me di yu shi nin er ren wei_?"

"I didn't know about George 'til now, Sir."

"But you believe this _go se_?"

"Ran across one that time we got separated before Serenity Valley. Been hit by a Griswald. He was tore up somethin' fierce, half man, half wolf; but hangin' on. Wouldn't let me near him tho. Said it was too dangerous. Alliance was closin' in and he asked for a phosphorous grenade so's no one could find a trace." Zoe shook herself. "I made sure there was nothin' left before I bugged out."

**

Nearly twenty four hours passed before Mal's comm. crackled to life. "Mal! The Reavers are gone. We did a long range scan an hour ago and just now; they're all gone. Give us your position. Kaylee was able to boost our signal so we could contact you, but it won't last much longer."

"Good to hear your voice, Inara. Come to the center of town, we're in the mayor's bunker under his office. We'll meet you outside."

Static filled the air and Mal switched off the comm. They opened the heavy door and choked at the carrion smell that rushed in to meet them. Cautiously and with weapons at the ready, they emerged from the bunker.

The remains of two bodies lay strewn throughout the office the only recognizable pieces easily identifiable as Reaver. George's clothes were tossed into the corner and River picked them up and stood for a moment as if listening to the wind as it soughed through the broken windows. Her eyes popped open wide and she took off running down the street, Mal and Zoe in pursuit. River's voice was caught on the wind as she chanted, "Not a Reaver! Not a Reaver! Not a Reaver!" They passed a dozen bodies along the street, mostly Reavers, one or two townfolk that hadn't been able to take shelter. The dead Reavers were in worse shape than their victims.

River kept up the chant as she rounded the corner and found a man standing over George's prone form, a shotgun aimed at his heart. "Not a Reaver!"

The man looked up and hissed at her, his eyes black and fangs gleaming in the morning light. "No! He's worse!" River threw her axe before the man finished his sentence, the blade severing his arm from his body and dropping it to the ground. He tried to run, but she was faster, hurling her other blade with deadly accuracy and decapitating him before he managed three steps.

Mal and Zoe watched with horrified fascination as the man's body disintegrated into ash. River knelt beside George's naked bloody form and reached out carefully to stroke his forehead. His breathing stuttered and his eyes popped open with a gasp. "Oh my God!" He sat up and covered himself. "River, please tell me you thought to bring my clothes."

Zoe threw the bundle at him. "Here you go, Little Man."

George looked up at her in surprise and then down again when he realized what she'd said. "Hey! 'm not little, it's just cold out here."

Zoe laughed and River pointed at her. "See, George? I told you! You made her smile!"

Mal whirled on them. "Vampires? _Gorram, ruttin'_ **Vampires** are real too?"

"Yes, Sir." George stood and with as much composure as possible, pulled on his clothes. A shower was his first priority if the Captain let him back on Serenity.

"Do they all hate werewolves?"

"Most, but not all. My best friend was a vampire."

Serenity passed overhead and Mal shook himself, pinning George with a glare. "This wolf thing gonna put my crew in danger?"

"I've been controlling myself for a long time, Captain. But I'll understand if you would prefer to find another pilot."

Mal shook his head. "Nah. I 'spect you'll fit right in with our crew. Do we need to install a reinforced cage in your bunk?"

That last bit of tension left George's chest. "If it would ease your mind, I'd be willing."

"Let's go then."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:
> 
> \- Fandoms: Buffy/Angel/Being Human Scenario: Oz meets George and realizes he's a werewolf too. He follows George back to the house and offers to teach him how to control the wolf in exchange for a place to crash while he's in town.  
> \- Fandoms: Being Human/Firefly Pairing: George/Kaylee (gen or romantic)


End file.
